Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony
As in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony will feature a slew of new vehicles, game dynamics, minigames and guns. But after the release of the debut trailerhttp://www.rockstargames.com/videos/#/video:121/ of The Ballad of Gay Tony, there are many in-sights of new features yet the list is not complete only these are references found in the trailer, magazines or in the pictures. Features * NOS:: Several cars have shown the ability to use nitros in the trailer. * Parachutes: Luis is shown jumping out of a helicopter with a parachute on his backpack, and opening it to safely fall to the ground. It is unknown whether this is a game feature or simply a ingame cutscene. * Access to Clubs: There are three confirmed accessible clubs, these are the Bahama Mamas, Hercules and Maisonette 9. * Car Customization * Mini-Games: There are two confirmed mini-games, these are Dancing and Bouncer. * Parma Violet-style Pink/Purple HUD: - similar to the beta HUD of GTA IV. * Underground Fight Clubs:. Luis is seen fighing in a underground fighting club, fighting an asian man with spectators watching and cheering behind fences. * Ability to Replay Missions and Mission Scoring - Mission scoring is similar to Manhunt. * Golfing : the player will be able to play golf on the course in Algonquin. Vehicles Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Missions 4 missions are revealed in which all missions are confirmed by "XBOX 360 WORLD" magazine and according to Rockstar Watch that the episode features around 20 missions. *Sexy Time *Going Deep *Dropping In... - Luis parachuting from a helicopter onto a glass-windowed skyscraper and he blasts his way to his target a few floors below and shoots his target, who then topples out of the bullet-ridden window. Luis dives out after him, wearing a parachute that glides him to safety. *For the Man Who Has Everything - a mission where Luis drops on to the top of a moving subway train from a bridge and unhooks one of the train cars for a collector. A Skyhook is then airlifts the train car away to safety. Weapons With the release of the Weazel News trailer, the multiple weapons that were speculated to be released were seen in the trailer and the others were seen in screenshots: * Uzi * AA-12 Shotgun * P90 Sub-Machine Gun * Advanced Sniper Rifle * Satchel Charges known as "Sticky Bombs" * M249 Light Machine Gun The sniper rifle was seen killing a bird which could be the new "hidden packages". The AA-12 may be loaded with explosive rounds. Possible Safehouses *Since the previous player originally slept at The Lost MC Clubhouse and since Luis is a full time bodyguard and bouncer, it is most likely that his safehouse is one of three clubs that Anthony Prince owns or may own during the gameply of The Ballad of Gay Tony, which are: **Bahamas Mamas **Hercules **Maisonette 9 *Alternately, Luis most likely will have an apartment in Northwood, if the clubs don't become safehouses. Category:Speculation Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony